The Great Wiccans of Boca Dell Inferno" Ep. 6-6
by ClareBearStare
Summary: Anya gets stuck in an Oz-like world, and chaos follows.


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
Episode 6- "The Great Wiccans of Boca Dell Inferno"  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
A clip from "The Wish" season 3. Cordelia and Anya are walking outside at Sunnydale High.  
  
1 CORDELIA  
  
I wish that Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale!  
  
ANYA  
  
(Turns around, her face contorted.)  
  
Done.  
  
A clip from later in the episode, Giles is reading from a book with the "White-hats" in the library with him.  
  
2 OZ  
  
3 What does she do?  
  
GILES  
  
She grants wishes. (Pauses.)  
  
But the girl, she said that the Slayer was supposed to be here,  
  
Was supposed to have been here already.  
  
OZ  
  
So you're saying that the world sucks because some ditz made a wish?  
  
GILES  
  
4 Essentially, yes. But, destroy her center of power, and whatever wish  
  
This girl made will be undone.  
  
A clip from the end of "The Wish" Giles and Anya are in the library. A beautiful necklace is sitting on the table, and Giles picks up a large rock.  
  
5 ANYA  
  
No!  
  
Giles smashes the necklace with the rock and the world gets tossed back into normal reality.  
  
A clip from "Prom." Season 3. Xander and Anya are in class.  
  
XANDER  
  
Anya, do you want to be my date for the prom?  
  
ANYA  
  
Yes. I will go with you.  
  
A clip from "Harsh Light Of Day" season 4. Anya and Xander are in Xander's basement.  
  
ANYA  
  
You're funny and you're nicely shaped and frankly I think its ludicrous  
  
To have these interlocking bodies, and not interlock.  
  
A clip from "Hush" season 4. Xander and Anya are walking down a sidewalk.  
  
XANDER  
  
I care about you.  
  
ANYA  
  
How much?  
  
A clip from later in the episode, Anya is laying on the couch with her eyes closed and her head back, and Xander walks in and Spike looks up with blood on the corners of his mouth. Xander immediately rushes forward and begins to punch the crap out of Spike.  
  
A clip from "The Gift." Season 5. Xander and Anya are in the basement of the magic shop. Xander holds out a box with a ring in it.  
  
XANDER  
  
Anya, you want to marry me?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Smiling.) Yes.  
  
A clip from "The Running Wheel" Xander and Anya are running away from a demon in the graveyard.  
  
DEMON  
  
You will be tested, queen of vengeance!  
  
The demon tosses something hard that hits Anya's head.  
  
ANYA  
  
Ouch, that hurt!  
  
Cut to later in that episode, Xander and Anya are sitting in Xander's apartment examining Anya's head.  
  
XANDER  
  
It's just a bump; you'll be okay.  
  
INT. Open in the magic shop. Anya is ringing up a customer. She hands him his purchase in a hurry, an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
ANYA  
  
Next time you come, buy more!  
  
The man gives her an odd look, and walks out. Giles frowns and walks over to her.  
  
GILES  
  
Anya, I'm ashamed of you! What happened to your manners?  
  
You know we won't get money if we're rude to the customers!  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) I know! And I don't want to loose the money!  
  
But, my head really hurts, I got this bump last night and I feel like  
  
It's going to explode!  
  
Anya lifts back her hair to show Giles the bump. He leans forward to examine it.  
  
GILES  
  
It doesn't appear to be extremely busy today,  
  
Perhaps you should go home and get some rest. I'm sure the store will be fine.  
  
ANYA  
  
No! I can't loose the money!  
  
GILES  
  
Anya, I won't dock your pay. Just go.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Grins.) Oh, sleep and money! Okay, I can do that!  
  
Quickly, Anya rushes out of the store leaving the cash register open. Giles frowns and shakes his head softly, standing in front of it for the next customer.  
  
INT. Anya's place. Sighing, she turns on the light and closes the door behind her, holding her head and wincing.  
  
ANYA  
  
Ugh! What is this, the head ache from hell?  
  
Carefully, Anya lies down on her bed and rests her head on her pillow, sighing with relief. Suddenly, the room around her begins to shake like and earthquake, and she sits up in bed with alarm.  
  
ANYA  
  
What- an earthquake! No! XANDER!  
  
Suddenly, something flies across the room at a very fast speed, we can't quite see what it is, and it connects with Anya's head. Her eyes bulge with fear momentarily, and then she falls limp against the bed.  
  
A moment later, Anya blinks her eyes and wakes up, looking around from her laying position on the bed with fear. She slowly sits up in bed, but squints as shadows dance all over the walls. Confused, she swings her legs over the bed and stands up, then nearly falls over. She grips her nightstand to steady herself, and looks out the window. Anya gasps. Out the window, there is no land, grass or trees, just swirls of gray going all over the place.  
  
ANYA  
  
What's going on?  
  
Anya checks her wallet to make sure her money is still in tact, and when she sees it is, she breathes in a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a voice makes her nearly leap.  
  
HELLBEAST  
  
Hah! You think you, or your money is safe?  
  
I'll get you Anyanka, and your little Xander too!  
  
Anya looks out the window again and sees Glory, laughing her head off. Squealing, Anya rushes back to her bed and yanks the covers over her.  
  
ANYA  
  
Ahh! I didn't do it! The hammer wasn't my idea, I swear!  
  
Please don't kill me, I'm getting married soon!  
  
The laughter slowly fades away, but the sound of the rushing winds is still heard. Suddenly, there's a big thud and all the noise stops. Anya trembles for a moment and then slowly removes the covers, peeking her head out. All is silent, almost too silent. Taking a deep breath, she slowly gets off of the bed and dares to peek out the window. Anya tilts her head in confusion as she sees beautiful grassland, although it seemed really quiet and almost void of all life. Gulping, she slowly creeps towards the door and opens it, peeking her head out. Carefully she tiptoes outside and looks around.  
  
ANYA  
  
Hello?  
  
A childlike giggle breaks out, and then quickly fades away. Anya's eyes widen in apprehensive fear.  
  
ANYA  
  
H-hello? Is someone there?  
  
Suddenly, a figure slowly emerges from the bushes and walks up to Anya. Anya sighs with relief as she sees it's only Buffy.  
  
ANYA  
  
Buffy, thank heavens! What's going on here?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Tilts her head, regarding Anya with confusion.)  
  
I don't know what you're taking about. Are you good, or evil?  
  
ANYA  
  
Buffy? Hello? It's me!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Are you good or evil?  
  
ANYA  
  
Are we in an alternate reality again?  
  
Did someone make a wish about shrimp?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Smiles softly, turns around.)  
  
It's alright, Hellmouth elves. You can come out now.  
  
Anya watches in mere disbelief as a bunch of little people become scurrying out from behind bushes, trees, and every possible hiding spot Anya could see. One of them looks at Buffy, who nods, and approaches Anya bowing.  
  
MAIN HELLMOUTH ELF  
  
We don't know how to thank you!  
  
You dropped out of the sky, and freed us from half of  
  
The Hellbeast!  
  
The elf points and Anya whirls around, looking with disbelief as her flat sat on top of Ben's body.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh my god! He's not supposed to-  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Runs up to Anya and takes her hand.)  
  
We don't know how to thank you, you've given us such a wonderful gift!  
  
Are you an angel, sent from God?  
  
ANYA  
  
What? I'm an ex-demon! Buffy, you know that!  
  
The elves all gasp in unison and back up, but Buffy holds up her hand.  
  
BUFFY  
  
No, it's alright. She's reformed is what she's saying, now on the forces of Good.  
  
The elves seem to relax.  
  
ANYA  
  
Look, I'm from earth. And, and I want to get back there!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Oh, you don't ever have to leave here! We are so grateful for what you've done,  
  
You can stay here forever and be queen!  
  
ANYA  
  
Queen? (Her eyes brighten.) Is there money here?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks confused.) What's money?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns with disappointment.) Never mind.  
  
Look, I have a man at home, and we're getting married!  
  
I really, really need to get back there!  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks at her elves, frowning slightly.)  
  
We really would like you to stay, but we understand if you must go.  
  
We do not know how to get you home, but we do know someone who does.  
  
MAIN HELLMOUTH ELF  
  
The Great Wiccans!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yes, the great Wiccans! They live all the way on the other side,  
  
You'll have to make the journey and walk there. But as long as you stay on the path,  
  
You should be perfectly safe.  
  
Suddenly, laughter erupts throughout the area and the elves all cry out in terror scurrying back to their hiding places. Glory appears in front of Buffy, smiling with amusement. She glances at Buffy, the Anya, and then at Anya's flat that had crushed Ben. Her face twists into horror.  
  
GLORY  
  
No! Who did this? Who killed my stupid brother!  
  
(Whirls around and looks at Anya.) It was you, wasn't it!  
  
ANYA  
  
(Looks terrified.) N-no! I mean, not on purpose!  
  
Please don't hurt me!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Turns to Buffy, glaring at her.)  
  
You haven't won yet, slay-runt!  
  
Glory rushes over to Ben and starts to reach for something, but suddenly shrinks back.  
  
GLORY  
  
Where is it? What did you do with it?  
  
BUFFY  
  
She has it.  
  
Buffy points to Anya, whose eyes bulge in fear. Glory looks at Anya maliciously.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh, sure! Just sell out the ex demon!  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Ignores Anya.)  
  
But you won't get it from her. Because it's attached to her permanently.  
  
It won't come off until she leaves this world.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Sneers, glares at Anya.) I'll be watching you, Mortal Runt!  
  
As soon as I can, I'll take back what's mine!  
  
In a blur, Glory god-rushes off and Anya turns back to Buffy, slightly infuriated.  
  
ANYA  
  
Gee, thanks! Send the Hellgod after me! Who cares right, as long as it's me  
  
And not you or Dawn that dies!  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Tilts her head, as if she has no idea what Anya's talking about.)  
  
You'll be safe while you're on your journey, and I'm sure the Great Wiccans will  
  
Find a way to get you out of harm's way once you arrive.  
  
ANYA  
  
But, how do I-  
  
BUFFY  
  
Follow the Cemetery road.  
  
Buffy points outwards to a dirt road, which has gravestones on either side for as far as the eye can see.  
  
ANYA  
  
But-  
  
MAIN HELLMOUTH ELF  
  
Follow the Cemetery road!  
  
FEMALE ELF  
  
Follow the Cemetery road!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Follow the Cemetery-  
  
ANYA  
  
Okay, I get it! (Annoyed.)  
  
What's with the whole repeato-thing, anyway?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Walks forward, taking Anya's hand in hers.)  
  
May your journey bring you good fortune, and bring you back to the  
  
One you love. Stay clear of the Hellbeast. She cannot harm you while  
  
You are protected, but that doesn't mean she will stop trying.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Gulps.) You're sure she can't kill me?  
  
BUFFY  
  
As long as you have what I have given you, she can't.  
  
ANYA  
  
What is this thing?  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I cannot tell you, for your own safety. But don't worry.  
  
It will stay with you.  
  
MAIN HELLMOUTH ELF  
  
Thank you again oh' Fairy, for saving us from the Other!  
  
(Points to Ben's body.)  
  
ANYA  
  
Um, yeah. Sure.  
  
Anya begins to walk towards the road, looking back one last time with utter confusion.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Good bye!  
  
HELLMOUTH ELFS  
  
(In unison.) Goodbye! Good luck!  
  
Taking a deep, confused breath, Anya slowly starts forward and begins walking down the road. She turns around uneasily to see that all of the elves, and Buffy, were in a perfectly formed line, watching her decent. The corners of her mouth twitch with uneasiness, but seeing as how absolutely nothing had been normal since she had bumped her head, she didn't even bother asking. Instead, she turns around and continues on her way.  
  
A bit of time later, all is completely quiet around Anya as she starts walking. Her face is twisted with uneasiness and annoyance, and suddenly she nearly trips as her shoe hit's a divot in the road. She gasps out loud and pauses to sit on a tree stump for a moment, examining her ankle.  
  
ANYA  
  
Great. If this dream isn't bad enough, I've got to  
  
Sprain my ankle?  
  
VOICE  
  
Doesn't look sprained to me.  
  
Anya leaps off the stump in fear and whirls around, her eyes darting about wildly.  
  
ANYA  
  
Who said that?  
  
SPIKE  
  
Me.  
  
Anya turns around again and finally sees Spike, tied to some kind of stake in the ground.  
  
ANYA  
  
Spike!  
  
Anya rushes over to him and unties him, watching as he falls to the ground.  
  
ANYA  
  
What are you doing here, and tied to a stake?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Looks at her oddly.)  
  
Unless they did a number on my memory as well,  
  
I don't believe we've ever met.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Rolls her eyes.) Would you stop doing that?  
  
Buffy was doing that too, and acting all weird-  
  
SPIKE  
  
Who's Buffy?  
  
Anya rolls her eyes and turns around, pouting.  
  
ANYA  
  
Stop it! Now this really isn't funny!  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Shoots her a strange look.)  
  
Um, yeah. Whatever. Well um, thanks for freeing me and all.  
  
ANYA  
  
You are still chipped right? I mean, you're not planning on having me for dinner?  
  
SPIKE  
  
Can't have anyone for dinner. And how do you know about the bloody chip?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Sighs with frustration.)  
  
Look. I don't have time for this. I've got to go find Willow and Tara-  
  
SPIKE  
  
The Great Wiccans?  
  
ANYA  
  
Yeah.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I know of them. What are you going to see them for?  
  
ANYA  
  
To ask them to send me back home. I don't even how I got in  
  
This skewed reality where none of you remember me anyway!  
  
SPIKE  
  
Remember you? Can't say as I do. (Pauses.)  
  
Anyway, would you mind terribly if I came along?  
  
You see, I know I'm a vampire but I'm not like other vampires.  
  
And, I'm in love with this girl, but she doesn't love me because I'm a vampire.  
  
But, I need a soul. I want to ask them for a soul.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Smiles slightly, as if to cover up laughter.)  
  
Yes, you could. In fact I'd feel safer with you along.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Looks insulted.) Take that back!  
  
ANYA  
  
Well if you want a soul then you want to be good.  
  
And protecting me, an innocent, would be a good thing to do.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Well, yeah since you put it that way.  
  
Sure, I'll go along.  
  
Spike walks up to Anya, who nods and they continue down the road. The sun begins to get darker, and the Gravestones seemed to be taller as they continued on their way.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Looks at Spike again.)  
  
S-so, you really think she'll love you if you get a soul?  
  
SPIKE  
  
She loved a vampire with a soul once before.  
  
If she could love that one, then there's at least a chance she could love me.  
  
And I'd go to the ends of the earth for just that one tiny chance.  
  
That's how much I love her.  
  
Anya doesn't respond, slightly touched by the apparent sincerity of his voice. Spike looks down when he finishes talking, shuffling his feet which seem to drag a bit more in response to his longing. Anya suddenly stops and looks up.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh! Look! A cottage!  
  
Spike looks over at the small, "Gingerbread house" type cottage to the side of the road in-between some gravestones.  
  
ANYA  
  
I'm getting tired, and I think my feet have corns on them or something!  
  
(Looks up at the sky.) And it's getting dark. Let's see if anyone's home.  
  
Spike sighs and tags along after Anya, who bounds excitedly up to the door. She knocks on it, and a few minutes later the door slowly opens to reveal Dawn standing there.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks at them blankly.) Can I help you?  
  
ANYA  
  
Dawn!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Blinks.) Do I know you!  
  
ANYA  
  
(Shakes her head, annoyed.)  
  
Never mind. My friend and I, we're looking for a place to stay for the night.  
  
DAWN  
  
Well, I don't have an extra bed but there's a couch.  
  
(Pauses.) He's a vampire.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh, but a good one! He won't bite, I promise. In fact he can't bite.  
  
He's got this thing in his head that-  
  
SPIKE  
  
Do we really have to go there?  
  
ANYA  
  
Yes, because we're hoping she'll let us stay and we have to tell her why you can't bite.  
  
Spike grumbles, and Dawn folds her arms stubbornly. Anya looks between to two of them, frustrated and annoyed. Suddenly Anya balls up her fist and punches Spike right in the nose. Spike lurches back with a look of surprise and hurt feelings, then lunges at Anya but the second he makes contact with her he jumps back grabbing his head in pain.  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Ow!  
  
ANYA  
  
(Smiles.) See? That's what happens to him. He can't hurt anyone.  
  
Dawn looks skeptical for a moment longer, but then seems to relent.  
  
DAWN  
  
Okay, you guys can stay here. But no funny business.  
  
I've got stakes, I'm warning you!  
  
Smiling, Anya walks into the cottage. Spike gets as far as the door and stops, unable to enter due to that pesky thing about having to be invited. Dawn glares at him momentarily before finally giving the final consent.  
  
DAWN  
  
You can come in.  
  
Smiling gratefully, Spike ducks his head and enters the cottage. Dawn walks to the rug and slips on a pair of pink bunny slippers, and Anya looks down and jolts.  
  
ANYA  
  
AHH!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Apprehensive.)  
  
What? Is there a spider in here?  
  
ANYA  
  
Bunnies! (Points to her slippers.) Those, are not good creatures!  
  
They're evil, and horrible, and the fact that I'm in a whole different world  
  
And there are still signs of bunnies, cannot be good!  
  
Dawn and Spike both look at Anya as if she were on drugs. Anya shifts her weight under their uncomfortable gaze.  
  
ANYA  
  
Is everyone as tired as I am? Yawn.  
  
Sleep. Time for bed!  
  
DAWN  
  
Um, there are blankets in that closet.  
  
(Points.)  
  
Anya walked over to the closet and pulled out two blankets, tossing one at Spike who catches and heads over to the couch.  
  
DAWN  
  
I only have one extra pillow.  
  
SPIKE  
  
That's fine, don't need one.  
  
Spike makes himself comfortable on the couch, and Anya looks at him suspiciously tilting her head.  
  
ANYA  
  
Are you even tired? Because where I come from, traditionally,  
  
Vampires sleep during the day.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I'll just count the bumps on the ceiling or something. No big.  
  
Dawn and Anya exchange an amused look, and after regarding Spike one more time, they both retire to their rooms. Spike sighs and puts his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.  
  
INT. The room that Anya's staying in. She spreads the blanket over the bed and lays down on her side, frowns, then lays down on her other side.  
  
ANYA  
  
This bed's uncomfortable.  
  
(Pauses.) Maybe I'll wake up and everything will be normal again.  
  
Anya closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.  
  
INT. The cottage room Anya was sleeping in, morning. Anya slowly wakes up, stretches and opens her eyes. She looks around and her face falls with disappointment.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Upset.)  
  
Why couldn't this all just be a dream?  
  
Anya trudges to her feet and walks outside, looking for Spike and Dawn. Spike is sitting on the couch, looking at his nails while Dawn is making toast in the little kitchen. Anya's eyes rise.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh! Breakfast!  
  
DAWN  
  
It's not much, just toast and eggs.  
  
ANYA  
  
Eggs are good!  
  
Anya and Dawn both turn to look at Spike, who stares at them blankly.  
  
DAWN  
  
Sorry, I don't make a habit of keeping blood around or anything .  
  
SPIKE  
  
S'alright, Niblet. I'll make due. I'm not that hungry anyway.  
  
Spike shifts his eyes away, his face straining. He was obviously very hungry. The toast pops up and Dawn puts it on a plate, scooping the eggs on top of the toast. She hands a plate to Anya. Anya regards the strange "eggs on toast" concoction with distrust. She pokes at the egg with her finger.  
  
ANYA  
  
It's kind of jiggly.  
  
DAWN  
  
I like jiggly eggs.  
  
Frowning with uncertainty, Anya picks up the toast with the egg on it and forces herself to bring it to her mouth, taking a bite. She closes her eyes briefly, and finally curtly nods.  
  
ANYA  
  
Your creation is edible. I condone you.  
  
DAWN  
  
Thanks. So, how come you two are travelling anyway? I mean, where are you going?  
  
ANYA  
  
We're going to see the Great Wiccans. See, I'm not actually from here and I was  
  
Hoping they could get me home. And Spike here wants to ask them for a soul.  
  
Dawn eyes them with an exited twinkle in her eye as if what they said really interested her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Oh wow! I'm not from here either! Well actually, I'm not quite human.  
  
You see for tons and tons of years I was just a blob of energy and then I was made human. But I still have the power to open portals. I'm sort of in hiding. But, I'd really like to just be a regular person you know? That can't do anything special because,  
  
Then the Hellbeast won't need to kill me. (Looks down.)  
  
ANYA  
  
Wow, she's looking for you here too? You never get a break, do you.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Confused.) Huh?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Shakes her head.)  
  
Never mind. Anyway if you like, you can come with us  
  
to the Great Wiccans. Maybe they can make you normal?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Pauses, smiling shyly.)  
  
Do you really think they could? Or that they would?  
  
ANYA  
  
I don't see why not. If they can send me home,  
  
They can certainly take out the "blob of energy" from you I should think.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Yeah, Niblet. They can probably just zap the specialness right out of ya.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Trying not to laugh at the way Spike's comment came out.)  
  
Um.. Yeah.  
  
SPIKE  
  
So, what's the agenda for the day, seeing as how we can't travel  
  
Until it's night again?  
  
Dawn smiles and points to the shelf.  
  
DAWN  
  
Anyone like Monopoly?  
  
Anya and Spike exchange a glance of dread.  
  
INT. The set of Glory's flat. Glory is sitting on her bed, impatiently picking away at her nails. She whirls around to stare at a minion.  
  
GLORY  
  
You know something? That was so incredibly rude!  
  
This girl comes out of nowhere, totally drops a house on Ben,  
  
And then the Slay-runt hides what I need with that girl!  
  
Not to mention the little Key, which is STILL hiding somewhere around here!  
  
MINION  
  
Don't worry, Great One! We shall find this key, and the girl who has  
  
What you needed from Ben! We shall find them and they shall be yours!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Rolls her eyes.)  
  
Sure. Me leaving things up to you is referred to as suicide.  
  
Just find the stray girl. She's probably on her way to the main city.  
  
Report back to me if she's with anyone, who, and exactly where she's headed.  
  
I'll take care of the rest.  
  
MINION  
  
We'll leave right away, your Sweet, Fluffy softness!  
  
The minion scurries off and another one approaches her eagerly with a tray. He holds it out to her.  
  
MINION #2  
  
Mumosa?  
  
INT. Back in Dawn's cottage, the sun is just beginning to set. The three of them are gathered around the coffee table in the living room, apparently still playing Monopoly. Dawn rolls the dice and moves her player, which lands on Park Place.  
  
ANYA  
  
Ha! Park Place with three hotels, that's forty six hundred dollars!  
  
Dawn looks at Anya in slight dismay.  
  
DAWN  
  
But I don't have that much left.  
  
ANYA  
  
Then I'll have to take all that you do have, and you'll have to mortgage a ton of  
  
Your properties and give me that money too. And even then you'll still be in my debt.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Frowning.) That's not fair!  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Actually it's completely fair. You have to learn proper budgeting skills,  
  
Plus you just have bad luck in general.  
  
Spike looks out the window, his eyes pleading with desperation. To his relief, it was finally starting to get dark out.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh look! Almost time to head out.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Turns around.) Oh, yes. The sun is slowly beginning to disappear again.  
  
Dawn starts to dismember the game, but Anya whirls around.  
  
ANYA  
  
Hey! I haven't officially won yet!  
  
DAWN  
  
I was in debt. It's pretty clear you were going to win.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Gotta agree with the Little Bit. The game was definitely called.  
  
Anya visibly pouts, but Dawn continues to put it away. Skip to a few minutes later, the sun is just about fully down, and the three are exiting Dawn's cottage. Dawn has a school bag that she hoists over her shoulders. She looks at Anya and Spike with mild apprehension.  
  
DAWN  
  
Are you guys sure the Great Wiccans will make me a regular girl?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Looks at Spike.) They like little girls, I'm sure they will, because they're good. And that means they don't like the Hellbeast.  
  
SPIKE  
  
She's right, Little Bit. I'm sure they'll help you. Me might be another story.  
  
The three start making their way down the cemetery road again. All is fairly quiet with the exception of the wind rustling and leaves blowing gently, making the gravestones almost seem alive with eerie alertness. Dawn looks frightened.  
  
DAWN  
  
I don't usually come outside alone at night time.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Don't worry Little Bit. Nothing bad'll happen to you.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks at Spike quizzically.) Said the vampire.  
  
The group hesitates for a moment, the road thinning out and narrowing, heading into some deep woods. Dawn looks up at them again.  
  
DAWN  
  
Are you sure we should go? I don't know what's out there and  
  
If you can't fight, (Looks at Spike.)  
  
SPIKE  
  
It's only humans and stuff I can't fight. Anything evil I can.  
  
DAWN  
  
.Oh.  
  
ANYA  
  
Come along! The faster we get moving, the faster we get to the Great Wiccans.  
  
SPIKE  
  
And I can get my soul.  
  
DAWN  
  
And I can just be a regular girl!  
  
ANYA  
  
And, I can go HOME!  
  
After that bode of reassurance, the three of them gulped and side by side, made their way into the forest. Dark unfamiliar noises begin to surround them, making them jump at every crunch and cling to each other every other second. A bird's chirp, a wind rustling, it was all scary for them.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm not so sure this was a good idea.  
  
ANYA  
  
Yeah. Maybe we should wait until daytime to go through here.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Right. Daytime. When I can't possibly come with you.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) Oh yeah. Guess we'll just have to keep going.  
  
The group continues walking, and then suddenly a man leaps out at them from behind a tree. They all leap back in terror, clinging to each other.  
  
GILES  
  
I knew it, I caught you all! Evil doers beware, for I have vast knowledge  
  
Of all creatures of the darkness and knowledge is power, and power is infinite!  
  
Anya, Spike and Dawn all look to each other as if Giles had gone completely insane.  
  
ANYA  
  
Giles, what are you talking about?  
  
GILES  
  
(Tilts his head, still on the defense.)  
  
How do you know my name?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Rolls her eyes.) Never mind. But, what on earth were you talking about?  
  
GILES  
  
(Tilts his head.) You're not even the least bit intimidated by me, are you?  
  
Anya, Spike and Dawn all share a quick amused look again.  
  
ANYA  
  
Sorry, but, no.  
  
GILES  
  
(Hangs his head.) Figures. I spend countless days and hours of studying,  
  
finding out all about demons, their weak points, and how to kill them, and my  
  
knowledge never seems to impress them.  
  
ANYA  
  
Well, we're not demons though. Except Spike but he's neutered.  
  
Spike shoots Anya a worried glance, and Anya shakes her head slightly amused. Giles narrows his eyes.  
  
ANYA  
  
It's true. We're headed to see the Great Wiccans. There's going to send me home,  
  
And give Him a soul (Points to Spike.) and make Her a real human. (Points to Dawn.)  
  
Dawn looks up at Anya with worried, terrified eyes as if Anya has just spilled her secret to potentially the wrong person, but Anya smiles at her with reassurance.  
  
GILES  
  
The Great Wiccans, eh? I've heard of them. Supposedly very powerful.  
  
ANYA  
  
Yes, they are!  
  
Giles sighs and sits down on a stump.  
  
GILES  
  
All I ask is a little bit of respect from the demons I valiantly attempt to keep under control, and maybe some fear. But unfortunately I seem to get neither.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Sighs.) Well there's already three of us headed to the Great Wiccans,  
  
I suppose the more the merrier. You're welcome to come along, I suppose.  
  
Maybe they can give you some, respect or something?  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.) Perhaps you're right. I suppose it's worth a shot, anyway.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Looks to Spike and Dawn.) So there's four of us.  
  
Spike and Dawn nod in approval, and Giles stands up, looking slightly relieved. Anya looks to all of them again.  
  
ANYA  
  
Well we'd best keep moving. We'll have to get inside somewhere before daybreak.  
  
GILES  
  
Why? Oh-  
  
(Looks at Spike contemptuously.)  
  
SPIKE  
  
Yeah yeah, vampire. But like the lady said, I don't bite.  
  
The four of them continue walking down the path together, Giles making a pointed attempt to stay away from Spike. Cut to what seems like a short time later, everyone is looking fairly weary, and their pace is semi- quickened due to more strange sounds coming from deep within the forest. Everyone is sticking fairly close together with the exception of Giles staying away from Spike. Hiding behind a tree is suddenly two pairs of eyes, but they go unnoticed. Focus in on the minions as two of them turn towards each other.  
  
MINION #1  
  
They look strong.  
  
MINION #2  
  
No creature is strong enough to stand against the Hellbeast!  
  
MINION #1  
  
And the little girl, do you think she could be-  
  
MINION #2  
  
(Gasps.) . the Key? (Pauses.)  
  
What do we do?  
  
MINION #1  
  
We follow them. As soon as we have an exact idea  
  
Of where they are heading, we report back to Our most Shiny, Silky One  
  
And let her do what she will.  
  
The minions nod in agreement and retreat back into the shadows.  
  
EXT. The three of them still walking, Spike looks up at the sky and frowns.  
  
SPIKE  
  
We'd best find someplace to get inside.  
  
I don't fancy being dust on the grass in less than an hour's time, you know?  
  
GILES  
  
(Narrows his eyes.) Might be a proper end for you.  
  
SPIKE  
  
'Ey! I didn't do anything to you.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Glares at them both.)  
  
Oh, stop bickering!  
  
My head is hurting and I want to go home.  
  
Giles and Spike both shoot each other a look of warning, but they don't carry on the argument any further. Anya nods with satisfaction and continues walking, then suddenly squints her eyes and smiles, pausing in her step. Dawn, Spike and Giles all look at her quizzically.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Apprehensive.) What is it?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Giggles, points forward.) Look!  
  
The four of them look ahead, and see the woods coming to an end, the moonlight shining down on a magnificent field of flowers that lead to a giant castle-type building.  
  
DAWN  
  
Is that it? Is that where the Great Wiccans live?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Tilts his head.) I'd reckon it's a damn good guess.  
  
(Pauses.) Well troops, full speed ahead!  
  
GILES  
  
Now wait just a minute! We've no idea what's in that castle and  
  
We'd best proceed with caution, not with blind eager ignorant hope.  
  
Spike, Dawn and Anya all exchange a look of annoyance.  
  
ANYA  
  
It's a castle. Spike's a vampire. We need to get inside,  
  
And we'll never know who or what's in there until we go see for ourselves!  
  
GILES  
  
I still say it's a bad idea.  
  
ANYA  
  
Well then don't come. But we're all going!  
  
The three of them begin making their way across the field, while Giles stands there for a moment in silent fury. Finally his shoulders slump and he relents, chasing after them.  
  
GILES  
  
Alright, alright. I'm coming. You might be slightly safer with my knowledge at least.  
  
EXT. The four of them are making their way through the giant field of flowers, and suddenly Dawn pauses to yawn. Anya looks at her.  
  
ANYA  
  
Dawn! The quicker we get there the quicker we get what we want!  
  
DAWN  
  
I know. I'm just so tired.  
  
(Yawns again, putting her hand to her forehead.)  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
You can't be tired yet, we don't have time!  
  
Come on, keep moving! We're almost there!  
  
(Yawns, but tries to stubbornly shake it off.)  
  
DAWN  
  
I, I can't move. I'm too tired.  
  
Suddenly, Dawn passes out and falls in a clump right in some tall grass. Anya's jaw drops, and yawning, she rushes over to Dawn and shakes her.  
  
ANYA  
  
Dawn, get up! (Yawns.) We have to.  
  
Suddenly, Anya puts her hand to her forehead and faints right next to Dawn. Giles looks at the two in alarm, then Glares at Spike.  
  
GILES  
  
What did I tell you? Did I not warn all of you that there might be dire consequences?  
  
(Yawns.) Oh dear lord .  
  
Giles tries to walk away from the flowers but doesn't make it back to the forest, passing out. Spike turns to look at him and puts his hands on his hips, annoyed.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I've never been so thankful that I don't need to breath before. (Pauses.)  
  
Bloody 'ell. Can't very well drag the three of you the rest  
  
Of the way there, now can I.  
  
Spike sighs, looking between the three unconscious bodies as if trying to figure out what to do.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Guess I'll have to go see what's at the castle.  
  
Spike proceeds to drag the three unconscious people behind a tree, glancing up at the moon once more.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Hopefully no beasties'll come out 'till I can get some help.  
  
Glancing at them one last time, Spike heads back into the field of flowers towards the castle and finally gets to the main gate. There is a huge ring attached to it, and tentatively Spike grabs hold of it and bangs it against the huge door. A few moments later, a hatch in the door opens and Xander sticks his head out.  
  
XANDER  
  
What do you want?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Holds up his hands.) Um, I come in peace? (Pauses.)  
  
Well you see we've traveled a long way to see the Great Wiccans,  
  
I've got three others with me but they fell asleep due to whatever you did to the field out there. (Points.)  
  
XANDER  
  
(Wrinkles his nose.) Just a precaution. But you can't enter.  
  
No one can see the Great Wiccans! It's not possible!  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighs.) Look, two of them are ladies, just little girls.  
  
And they really need some help.  
  
Grunting, Xander closes the hatch. Spike just stands there for a moment bewildered, but then he quickly grabs the ring and bangs it against the door again. The hatch re-opens.  
  
XANDER  
  
What do you want?  
  
SPIKE  
  
Look you blithering idiot, this is an emergency!  
  
Two of the girls are running from the Hellbeast and they need help fast!  
  
XANDER  
  
(Eyes widen.) Running from the Hellbeast! Well why didn't you say so?  
  
Xander opens the door, a newfound smile on his face and two nameless men walk out. Xander motions to Spike.  
  
XANDER  
  
Come in, come in!  
  
Spike glances back at the field with concern, and the two men who just walked out pause.  
  
XANDER  
  
They'll get your friends and bring them in safely.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Hesitates for a moment then nods.)  
  
They're over behind that tree. (Points.)  
  
The two men begin to head over to the tree that Spike put Giles, Anya and Dawn behind, and Spike steps carefully inside. He looks around, his eyes widened in total surprise. It was definitely an odd site, an entire city apparently in one building. All sorts of different kinds of people and creatures were walking around all over the place. Spike whirls around again seeing the two men walking back inside, carrying Dawn, Anya and Giles who are just waking up. Spike walks over to them, and the men put them on their feet. Groggily they sway.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks around, confused.)  
  
What's going on?  
  
GILES  
  
(Adjusts his glasses, trying to look all suave.)  
  
Yes, that's a good question.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Blinks.) Are we here yet?  
  
XANDER  
  
(Looks at them.) I hear you're on the run from the Hellbeast.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) Yeah. But if the Great Wiccans can help us out,  
  
we won't have to worry about her.  
  
XANDER  
  
Well I'm not sure if they're going to help you out,  
  
But because of the Hellbeast I'm willing to let you try.  
  
This way.  
  
Xander motions for them to follow him, and huddling together, they proceed. Xander leads them past the crowds of aimless people down a long, eerie quiet corridor. Looks of apprehension take over their faces. Xander stops in front of a large, closed door and turns around to face them.  
  
XANDER  
  
I don't go any further than this, you're on your own now.  
  
Good luck!  
  
In a hurry, Xander rushes back down the corridor leaving the four of them on their own. They look at each other with slight fear in their eyes.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Well, guess we'd better go in, eh?  
  
They all nod softly, looking to Spike silently telling him to do the honors. Spike turned around and slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside. A moment later he swung the door open the rest of the way and walked into the room, Anya, Dawn and Giles following behind. Once they were all inside, the door slammed shut and the four of them jumped in startled fear. They all looked to each other, trying to silently calm their fears.  
  
VOICE O.C.  
  
Why do you enter here?  
  
The four of them looked to each other, hearing a loud, echoing voice but having no idea where it was coming from. Anya takes a few trembling steps forward.  
  
ANYA  
  
We, we've come to ask for some favors. See I'm not from around here  
  
And I'd really like to get home. And I've got the Hellbeast after me,  
  
And them, well they all need things too.  
  
VOICE O.C.  
  
Silence! You think you can just come here and demand things from us?  
  
You think we should give you all things without having to do anything in return?  
  
ANYA  
  
Um, well you are supposedly all-powerful-  
  
VOICE #2 O.C.  
  
Silence! You speak the truth; we are all-powerful!  
  
But we will not grant your wishes, yet.  
  
You must do something for us first.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Quietly.) W-what do you want us to do?  
  
VOICE #1 O.C.  
  
The Hellbeast. You must steal the Great Prada Dress from her,  
  
And bring it back to us. As a test. If you are worthy and brave enough,  
  
We will grant your requests.  
  
The Great Wiccans have spoken! Now go!  
  
The four of them look towards each other again with apprehension.  
  
VOICE #2 O.C.  
  
(Yelling.) GO!  
  
They all jump and rush out of the room, closing the door behind them. Once out of the scary room, they all pause and gulp.  
  
ANYA  
  
The Great Prada dress? We have to steal fashion accessories from  
  
The Hellbeast?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighs.) Looks like.  
  
DAWN  
  
But, but what if she gets us? What if she kills us and ruins the world?  
  
GILES  
  
Now, let's all remain calm. Surely there's a way we can do this without  
  
Getting ourselves injured.  
  
ANYA  
  
No, no we can't! She's got like, unlimited strength! Oh god, we're all going to die!  
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh, come off it. The gal may have strength but when it comes to brains,  
  
She's null and void. Know what I'm sayin?  
  
DAWN  
  
But I'm scared!  
  
GILES  
  
Perhaps if we can outwit her and prove ourselves,  
  
The Great Wiccans will grant our wishes and we will all be safe from her forever.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Got to hand it to man in tweed. He 'as a good point.  
  
So, all in favor of being brave, and getting what we want?  
  
Giles immediately raises his hand, and Anya and Dawn glance at each other in fear for a moment and then slowly, painfully raise theirs. Spike nods.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Right then. Looks like we have a mission.  
  
The four of them begin walking back down the hallway and into the crowd, but are stopped by Xander who raises a brow at them suspiciously.  
  
XANDER  
  
Are they gonna help you out?  
  
GILES  
  
(Clears his throat.) Supposedly yes, but we have to do something for them first.  
  
XANDER  
  
What do you have to do?  
  
ANYA  
  
We have to steal a dress from the Hellbeast, apparently.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Looks shocked.) The Great Prada Dress! Wow, well hey, good luck with that!  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Rolls his eyes.) Yeah.  
  
ANYA  
  
Yeah, we're going to need it. (Smiles sweetly.)  
  
GILES  
  
We'd best be going. Is there a way to avoid passing out in the field?  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh!  
  
Xander reaches in his pocket and pulls out four small gems, handing each of the four humans one, and eyeing Spike.  
  
XANDER  
  
Guess you wouldn't need one hun, seeing as how you don't breath.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Right, mate. (Turns around, huffing.)  
  
The other three nod gratefully at Xander and grasp their Gems. Xander nods back and turns around, heading anonymously back into the crowd. The four make their way towards the door.  
  
INT. Back in Glory's flat, she is sitting on her bed filing her nails. Suddenly the door bursts open and the two minions rush in. Glory adjusts herself, raising an annoyed brow.  
  
GLORY  
  
Well?  
  
MINION #1  
  
(Bows.) Your Most Holy, Shining Soft one, we have found that the  
  
girl and your key are indeed together, and they went to the Great Wiccans!  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Her face twisting with anger.)  
  
The Great Wiccans!  
  
(Jumps to her feet.)  
  
Do you have any idea how not good this is?  
  
Those stupid witches think they own this place!  
  
MINION #2  
  
Y-yes, we know that, Your Highness of Pain! (Pauses.)  
  
But that is why we must strike quickly! Capture the key, she is helpless and  
  
she is exactly whom you need!  
  
GLORY  
  
Are you forgetting about the girl? Hello! Kinda need her too!  
  
MINION #1  
  
I guarantee, if we capture the key, the human girl will come to us!  
  
MINION #2  
  
Yes! This is a simple trap, and we merely must set the bait!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Pauses, then sighs.)  
  
Fine. Go get the girl, bring her here in a hurry.  
  
The minions pause, as if thinking she was not yet finished. Glory eyes them with annoyance.  
  
GLORY  
  
Now would be good!  
  
MINION #1  
  
Oh, right! Yes!  
  
In a quick hurry, the two minions again scamper off into the night.  
  
EXT. Outside the giant castle, the sun is just starting to peek through the clouds, and Spike gulps nervously.  
  
SPIKE  
  
'Ey, we need to find some kind of shelter. I don't fancy dusting, you know?  
  
Bad for the skin.  
  
ANYA  
  
Well let's go in the forest, in a shady part. Then we can make a plan!  
  
A plan to, defeat the Hellbeast, and steal her dress!  
  
The others glance oddly at Anya, not all that convinced by her shaky voice. She brushes them off, hurrying. The others glance at each other briefly, then follow her into the forest. Once embedded in a nice, shady area, they pause. Spike looks up, squinting.  
  
SPIKE  
  
This should do nicely.  
  
The four of them get comfy, making piles of leaves and sitting. Anya and Dawn both yawn in unison.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm tired.  
  
ANYA  
  
Me too. But I'm not sure that sleep is a good idea right now.  
  
We don't really know what's out here.  
  
GILES  
  
You're absolutely right. It's best the majority of us try to stay awake,  
  
And discuss what our plan should be.  
  
Dawn yawns again and rests her head on Spike's shoulder. He shifts uncomfortably, but doesn't push her away. Giles briefly glares at him, then clears his throat.  
  
ANYA  
  
Yes, a plan! Plans are good! Plans keep us alive!  
  
So, ideas! Thoughts! Come on brains, lets get to work!  
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh great, here we go with the attitude of an annoying school  
  
Teacher who turns you in when you skip class.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Sighs with annoyance.) Unless you have something useful to contribute-  
  
GILES  
  
Oh, I do! (Exitedly.) The Hellbeast is in short, after the both of you,  
  
Am I right? (Looks at Anya and Dawn.)  
  
ANYA  
  
(Shifts uncomfortably.) So?  
  
GILES  
  
So, if she's trying to get to you, she can't be protecting her dress all the time,  
  
Now can she.  
  
ANYA  
  
You want to use us as BAIT?  
  
GILES  
  
Well, in short yes. But Spike and I, (Glances warily at Spike.)  
  
Can retrieve the dress while she's running after you, and without that she's powerless.  
  
Shouldn't be, too much of a hassle.  
  
Suddenly, a noise comes out from the bushes and Glory's two scabby demons come out, smiling maliciously.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Oh, I hope we didn't interrupt something.  
  
The four of them leap to their feet, Dawn quickly coming out of her grogginess to take on a look of fear. Giles glares at them.  
  
GILES  
  
What do you want?  
  
MINION #2  
  
The girl. We've come for the girl.  
  
In a rage, Giles and Spike both leap for the minions at the same time, who sidestep and grab their heads, smashing them together and rendering both of them unconscious. Anya looks up in terror, and one of the minions rushes forward and grabs Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
  
NO! LET ME GO!  
  
ANYA  
  
Let her go, you big, scabby, ugly bully!  
  
MINION #2  
  
Gee, I wish we could. No, on second thought, I don't!  
  
Anya rushes forward but the other minion quickly holds her off, then right- hooks her temple hard. Wincing, Anya falls to the ground but remains conscious. The minions stare at her thoughtfully for a moment, then drag a kicking, screaming Dawn off into the darkness.  
  
INT. Glory's flat again, the two minions drag in a still conscious, still fighting Dawn. Glory looks up, her face brightening with an eager smile.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Well well well! This BETTER be my key!  
  
MINION #1  
  
Oh, it is Great One, it is!  
  
Glory stands up and walks over to them as they hold Dawn, eyeing her thoughtfully. Glory pokes her, and she glares back with seething hatred.  
  
GLORY  
  
Well boys, tie her up and let's wait for the fun to begin!  
  
Obediently, the minions drag Dawn into a corner and chain her up. She struggles but meekly, whimpering now with fear. Glory sits back down on her bed and kicks up her feet excitedly, still grinning.  
  
GLORY  
  
All right boys! Get me a drink!  
  
EXT. Back by the tree, Anya is kneeling by Spike and Giles, repeatedly slapping both of their faces.  
  
ANYA  
  
Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!  
  
Slowly, Giles begins to move and blink his eyes. Grunting, he props himself up on his elbows and stares at Anya blankly.  
  
GILES  
  
What in the heavens happened?  
  
ANYA  
  
You were knocked out. Again.  
  
And they took Dawn! This is Bad! We need to do something!  
  
NOW!  
  
GILES  
  
(Looking around for his glasses.)  
  
Yes, yes right. We do.  
  
ANYA  
  
We have to go save her! And get that dress!  
  
Giles finally finds his glasses on the leaves next to him, but one of his lenses was cracked. Frowning, he puts them on anyway and stumbles to his feet, grunting.  
  
GILES  
  
Right then. Where's the vampire?  
  
Anya points to Spike, who's just starting to come to. Spike groans and lifts himself up, an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Did they take her? Did they?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Nods.) Yeah. They took her.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Looks down, temporarily closing his eyes as if in pain.)  
  
Only one thing left to do, and I can't do it. It's still daylight.  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks to Anya.) It's you and me then.  
  
ANYA  
  
But, but we need a plan!  
  
GILES  
  
We have a plan. We go. You distract the Hellbeast, while I snatch the dress.  
  
Then with the dress in my hands, she's at our mercy.  
  
ANYA  
  
I don't like that plan! We need a new, better plan!  
  
GILES  
  
It's all we've got, and we haven't got much time.  
  
Let's go.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Glances between Anya and Giles.)  
  
Right then, off you go. Good luck. Don't forget about me.  
  
Anya and Giles both stepped out into the sunlight, glancing back one last time at Spike who forces a smile and gives them a nod of reassurance. Cut to a few minutes later, Anya and Giles are on the Cemetery Road.  
  
ANYA  
  
How do we even know where to find her?  
  
Suddenly, a whole flock of crows fly overhead, landing about fifty yards in front of the two lining a small side road. Giles turns to Anya.  
  
GILES  
  
I think that's a fair indication.  
  
Anya eyes Giles somewhat apprehensively, but shrugs and heads with him towards the side road. They start walking down it.  
  
INT. Glory's flat, Dawn is tied up and Glory's pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. She whirls around to face her minions.  
  
GLORY  
  
Why aren't they here yet? This is my precious time that's being all wasted!  
  
MINION #1  
  
(Shuddering.) Your most Highness, I'm sure they are on the their way right now,  
  
ready to knock on that door in less than a moment's notice!  
  
GLORY  
  
I don't want them to come here in less than a moment!  
  
I want them to come here NOW!  
  
Glory stomps her foot, and the entire foundation shakes, making Dawn gasp in fear. Glory pauses and eyes Dawn maliciously.  
  
GLORY  
  
You afraid? Cause, you should be, Little Key.  
  
Just wait till you see exactly what I'm going to do to you!  
  
EXT. Anya and Giles are walking, They look up at Glory's flat sitting seemingly in the middle of nowhere, yet still looking intimidatingly grand. Anya gulps and looks at Giles.  
  
ANYA  
  
Here goes. (Takes a deep breath.)  
  
Just, make sure to get the dress? I don't want to end up dead!  
  
GILES  
  
I'll do my very best. That's the most I can promise.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Narrows her eyes.) Try again. That didn't sound very reassuring.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.) You ready?  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
No! I'm not! (Pauses, frowning.)  
  
Okay, okay. I'm ready.  
  
Anya and Giles make their way up towards the door, and Giles stands behind Anya out of view as she hesitates, winces, then finally forces herself to knock. A moment later, a minion answers the door.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Shouting in an attempt to sound powerful.)  
  
Let her go, or else!  
  
A moment later, Glory rushes to the door, smiling widely at Anya.  
  
GLORY  
  
Well! Look who finally decided to show up!  
  
Moving in a hurried flash, Glory grabs Anya and yanks her inside. She shrieks in fear, and at that moment Giles rushes the door, bombarding her minions and catching them off guard. They both fall to the floor in surprise. Giles pauses for a split second, out of pure luck looking to his left and eyeing a beautiful, sparkling, expensive looking dress hanging in the middle of the room. His eyes widen, and Glory's head whirls around.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Shouts to her minions.)  
  
Stop him!  
  
The minions scramble to their feet and charge Giles, but he was already well on his way towards the dress, and a millisecond before the minions could catch him, his hands grasp the dress and yank it off the hanger. Glory freezes, her face taking on a look of pure horror.  
  
GLORY  
  
NO!  
  
Suddenly, crackling white light comes out from the dress and zaps Glory and her minions, and they all fall to the floor. Glory begins screaming in horrible pain, and her minions disappear.  
  
GLORY  
  
No! MY POWERS! MY POWERS!  
  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?  
  
Free from Glory's grasp, Anya rushes over to Dawn and unties her who eagerly hops down grinning from ear to ear. Giles laughs in relief and glances at Glory.  
  
GILES  
  
You'll never hurt anyone, ever again. And you'll never get your key.  
  
Glory struggles trying to bring herself to her feet, but she's too weak and she fails. Finally she slumps down to the floor in bitter defeat. Giles, Dawn and Anya all stand together for a moment, just staring in silent triumph. Finally Giles sighs, still gripping the dress tightly.  
  
GILES  
  
Well, we'd best get back and deliver this dress, and then we'll all get what we want.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Jumps up and down.) Yay! I'm going home!  
  
The three of them make their way out of Glory's flat and back down the side road, happy and relieved.  
  
EXT. Outside the castle again, Anya walks up to the door and grabs the giant ring, knocking. Giles is still gripping the prada dress. A moment later, the hatch opens and Xander sticks his head out.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yes?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Points to Giles.)  
  
We did it!  
  
XANDER  
  
(Eyes widen in shock and joy.)  
  
Wow, you actually did! Come in, come in!  
  
Excitedly, Xander opens the door and they all walk in. Noise surrounds them, the usual crowded hustle, but suddenly they all stop dead in their tracks and stare at the four of them wide-eyed. In unison, they suddenly all bow down.  
  
CROWD  
  
Hail! Hail!  
  
The four look at each other, surprised but obviously enjoying the worship. They smile proudly.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Motions for them to follow him.)  
  
This way!  
  
The gang follows Xander through the still bowing crowd and down the long corridor again, all the way to the door that leads to the Great Wiccans. Xander stands aside.  
  
XANDER  
  
Go on!  
  
Taking a deep breath, it's Dawn this time who walks to the door and slowly opens it. The others glance at each other, including Spike, and slowly they enter. The door closes behind them.  
  
VOICE #1 O.C.  
  
Who goes there?  
  
ANYA  
  
Its us again! We've done what you told us!  
  
We have the Prada dress of the Hellbeast!  
  
VOICE #1 O.C.  
  
Come forward!  
  
Tentatively, the four of them step forward and Giles holds up the dress.  
  
VOICE #1 O.C.  
  
Very good. Now leave it and go!  
  
The four all stop dead in their tracks, lost for words. Dawn takes a step forward.  
  
DAWN  
  
Wait! You said you'd grant our wishes!  
  
VOICE #2 O.C.  
  
We don't feel like it! Leave the dress and go!  
  
GILES  
  
Now wait just a moment! We had a deal, we risked our lives!  
  
And if you think we did all that for nothing .  
  
Meanwhile, Dawn glances to her right and sees a curtain, and feet underneath it. Pursing her lips, she walks over to it and flings open the curtain. Two normal looking, bewildered girls stand behind it. One desperately turns back to her device.  
  
VOICE #2  
  
Pay no attention to the girls behind the curtain!  
  
The other three purse their lips and walk over to the girls, putting their hands stubbornly on their hips. The two girls look at each other helplessly, then finally relent.  
  
VOICE #1  
  
Okay, okay! You caught us! (Sighs.) What is it you want?  
  
ANYA  
  
Well, I don't come from here, and I want to go home!  
  
DAWN  
  
And I want to be a regular girl, with no powers of the key!  
  
SPIKE  
  
I want a soul, so I can be good and the Slayer will love me!  
  
GILES  
  
And I want respect!  
  
The two girls step out from behind the curtain, looking over the four of them. Willow sighs, turning to Dawn first.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Key. Now that we have the Prada dress, the Hellbeast is powerless  
  
And you are no longer the Key at all.  
  
TARA  
  
(Turns to Giles.)  
  
Since you were the one to capture the dress, your name will be widely known,  
  
And as of this moment, everyone will respect and worship you for your knowledge.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Turns to Spike.)  
  
You don't need a soul. Your Slayer already loves you, it will just take time for her to admit it.  
  
Both of the girls pause, then turn to Anya.  
  
TARA  
  
And you, a visitor to our world, have performed a great service to us.  
  
We do not need to assist in sending you home, you've had the power all along?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Confused.) I have? How and where?  
  
Willow points to Anya's shoes, which until now have never been noticed. They are red ruby slippers. Anya's jaw drops.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Are those what the Hellbeast needed from me?  
  
TARA  
  
Yes. They are her connection with the other. Which is now and forever severed.  
  
But they will also get you home, all you have to do is click your heels three times,  
  
And say "There's no place like the Hellmouth."  
  
Anya turns to the other three, a semi-sad but relieved expression on her face.  
  
ANYA  
  
You know I have to do this.  
  
(Turns to Dawn.)  
  
Good luck, kid! Congratulations on not being the key anymore!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Shyly.) Thanks. (Hugs Anya.)  
  
ANYA  
  
(Turns to Giles.)  
  
Congratulations on being, uh, appreciated?  
  
GILES  
  
(Hugs Anya.) You're a special girl. I won't forget you.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Turns to Spike.) And, you. Um, good luck with your Slayer.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Holds out his hand for a handshake.) Thanks. I'm gonna need it.  
  
Anya shakes his hand and then sighs, glancing at the three of them one last time before turning towards the Great Wiccans. Tara and Willow stand calmly side by side.  
  
WILLOW  
  
You have passed the demon's test. You are free to leave.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Takes a deep breath, and clicks her heels three times.)  
  
There's no place like the Hellmouth. There's no place like the Hellmouth.  
  
There's no place.  
  
INT. Xander's apartment. Anya is lying on the bed, and the entire Scooby gang surrounds her. Slowly she blinks and looks up, the first thing she sees is Xander's loving and relieved face. He gently strokes her forehead.  
  
XANDER  
  
Anya! Thank god you're okay!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yeah, Xander called and was totally freaking out.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Blinks again.) I had the strangest dream, and, you were there,  
  
and, well you all were there. But, it was different.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Smiles.) Well, you're back now, at the good old Hellmouth.  
  
Xander leans down to hug Anya, and the rest of them look at the couple with happiness for them.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
END OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER 


End file.
